


My Heart Is Yours

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shows Loki where his heart belongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 6 of my Tomki mini-series based on fan-art. I will not be doing anymore Tomki's after this, afterwards I'm leaving them be. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy these one-shots. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! :) I'm going back to Thorki after I post all 6 stories of this. I'll be posting at least the first two parts today and tomorrow the rest :) I am removing all the fan art, I just don't want to get into trouble though I did give full credit. Sorry.

They were both watching something on T.V. when Loki gave Tom this look; it was one Tom couldn't quite understand.

"Something wrong my love?" Tom asked. "Just thinking my darling" Loki said as he got up from the couch. "Where are you going?" Tom asked following him.

"I was just thinking, Thomas your…who…." He tried oh this was ridicules him the silver tongue suddenly can't say a word he found it amusing.

"Right here" Tom smiled and looking down he made a heart shape with his hands. Loki grinned, "So you understood I meant heart from all that?" he asked. "I do speak Loki you know, I'm very fluent at it" Tom said as Loki chuckled.

"Oh really so what did I mean to say then?" he asked. "My heart is yours" Tom simply said and with that Loki wrapped his arms around his husband kissing him full heartedly.  He knew that of course, he just liked hearing it.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
